Developmental Research Project Program - Summary The OK-INBRE Developmental Research Project Program supports specific biomedical research projects conducted by investigators in the OK-INBRE network. This is accomplished through a variety of research award mechanisms, including the Research Project Investigator (RPI) award that will fund eight investigators (four from OUHSC and/or OMRF and four from the primarily undergraduate institutions). The RPI awards are awarded at $100,000 per year for two and a half years before a competitive renewal review cycle is required. The other major research award mechanism is the small project and equipment grant award program that consists of one-year awards that are exclusively provided to faculty at the PUIs in the network. All OK-INBRE supported projects must align with the OK-INBRE scientific research themes that span the areas of Cancer, Developmental Biology, and Infectious Diseases. Specific mentoring and career development advice from a senior investigator mentoring committee for each scientific theme will help to guide the RPI awardees. Scientific Advisors for the RPI awardees oversee research progress, help with identifying external funding opportunities, and help to guide the RPIs as they generate an Individual Development Plan for their career trajectory. The small project grant program is also aimed at helping to develop early investigator projects so that they may generate sufficient data to grow their research program and apply for an OK-INBRE RPI award, or other state or federal awards. Finally, an important goal of the Developmental Research Project Program is to evaluate outcomes and measure success of research grant awardees and the various funding programs provided by OK-INBRE.